Little Spies
by citrinestone1000
Summary: Lil’ Lily and lil’ Severus take to spying.


Title: Little Spies

Written for leochi's 50 HP Kids' Stories Table at LJ's yay_potterkids.

Thanks to brknhalo241 for her beta work, any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. I'm just having fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Lily glared at Severus with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry. My Da wanted me to change before I left the house."

"Were you dressing like a wizard again?"

"Let's just go." Severus started walking and Lily followed behind looking at what he was wearing, which was different from the first time she saw him. He was now wearing a blue t-shirt with white and blue horizontal stripes. His trousers were still too short for him, but that was common in this neighbourhood where parents couldn't afford to buy their children new trousers every time they hit a growth spurt.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked when she finally caught up with him.

"Let's go to the river."

"Okay. Let's race!" Lily started to run.

"Hey, that's not fair."

Lily turned her head and wrinkled her nose at Severus. He finally started to run after her. She was beating him. He didn't know if it was because she had had a head start, or because she was faster. She suddenly stopped when she came close to a big tree.

"Hey, why did you—"

Lily put her finger over her mouth. "Shh, Sev, we don't want them to hear us."

"Who?" Severus said in a loud voice.

"Quiet."

"Who?" Severus' voice was lower and Lily pointed to what she was looking at.

"Look over there," Lily answered.

"Move. I can't see anything."

"No they'll see us."

"Let's go over there then." Severus gestured to a different spot. "I know a place we can have a look. They'll never know we're watching them."

"Okay."

Severus led the way as they walked to an area that had more trees and shrubs. Lily followed behind looking around the area that was unfamiliar to her. She was also very careful not to make any noise except when she heard Severus stepping on a twig.

"In here." Severus lifted a large branch from an evergreen and motioned Lily to enter the enclosed area made of shrubs and tree branches.

"It's like a small cave," Lily whispered.

"Crawl in."

"You first."

"Scared?"

"No." Lily quickly got on her hands and knees and crawled. Severus followed. Lily giggled when the large branch hit him from behind and pushed him a little into her. She was going to comment, but she took in the area around her. It was bigger than she thought. It looked like there was room for her, Tuney, Severus and a few more children.

"Now you can have a better look at what is happening."

"Oh, I see. There is like a little window here." Lily crawled to a small opening and started to giggle at what she was watching.

"Who are we spying on?"

"Take a look." Lily moved aside to let him take a look.

He took a quick look and then gave her a quizzical glance. "I brought you to my secret place so we can spy on those two? They're always here talking, hugging, talking, kissing, holding hands—"

"What's wrong with that?" Lily spat. "I think it is romantic."

Severus rolled his eyes and Lily rolled hers back.

"I think it's stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Lily replied.

"I didn't call you stupid. I called them stupid." Severus sat cross-legged with a sneer on his face.

"Fine. And I don't think so," Lily said with assurance and went back to watching the couple. "I think it is romantic and he also looks like Donny."

"Huh?"

"That American singer that has a lot of brothers. Tuney just got a Top of the Pops magazine and he was in it."

"Let's go."

"No."

"I didn't show you my secret place so you could spy on them."

"You mean you weren't going to show me this place?"

"Well. Not now, but someday, and not to spy on--"

"You're just jealous. And your hair could look like Donny's if you didn't go and cut it yourself.

Severus started to feel his hair and his lousy hair cut.

Lily started singing while looking out the small hole.

"As long as you don't sing that apple song."

"I'll sing what I want to," she replied in a dreamy voice, never looking away from the couple.

Severus mumbled something in return, knowing that it was going to be a long afternoon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to anyone reading, reviewing or just stopping by.


End file.
